soniccrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Olimar
Captain Olimar is a Nintendo character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U representing the Pikmin series. Game Appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Olimar, like Sonic is a newcomer to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He is a lightweight character with an army of Pikmin. Subspace Emmissary Captain Olimar's Pikmin are assaulting a large R.O.B., but are unable to deal damage and perish when the R.O.B. spins. Captain Olimar begins to shiver in fear, but a Red Pikmin alerts Olimar to the Blue Falcon speeding their way. Captain Falcon jumps out of the Blue Falcon and then Falcon Punches the R.O.B., causing it to fall backwards in a disabled state. Captain Falcon then slides on the ground to land, killing all the remaining Pikmin bar the Red Pikmin. A leaf blows by as Captain Falcon remains there, striking a pose. The two captains then team up to take on the Subspace Army. Upon reaching the edge of the Isle of Ancients, they witness Diddy Kong attacking some Primids and rescuing Donkey Kong. Captain Falcon and a reluctant Olimar then decide to join forces with the Kongs, and upon reaching them, the Primids return with backup. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, and Olimar manage to fight them off before they see off Falco Lombardi, who had helped Diddy in bringing him to the large Cargo that DK was held on. The Cargo takes Olimar and his crew inside the Subspace Bomb Factory, and they begin to move through it. They eventually find the Ancient Minister, along with Pikachu and Samus. A hologram of Ganondorf suddenly appears and commands the R.O.B.s in the room to detonate the Subspace Bombs in the room so he could create a large enough hole in space to fit a Subspace Gunship through. The Ancient Minister reveals himself to be the leader of the R.O.B.s and helps the other heroes defeat the Subspace underlings that Ganondorf sent out. Olimar, along with R.O.B. and the rest, escapes from the island before it is sucked into Subspace. All of the heroes then unite to take down the Subspace Gunship and enter Subspace. Olimar contributes by putting his ship, the Hocotate Ship, at the heroes disposal. His excellent piloting allows him to avoid the huge ship's turrets until Kirby destroys it. Unfortunately, Olimar and the others were doomed to be turned into trophies by Tabuu. However, hope comes in the form of King Dedede, who created some badges that revive trophies into the original fighter. Olimar and others are rescued by Dedede and his team consisting of Luigi, Ness (and Kirby). With everyone revived, they are able to take down Tabuu and save the world. Sonic appears Special Moves * Standard - Pikmin Pluck :Olimar pulls some Pikmin out of the ground. * Side - Pikmin Throw :Olimar throws a Pikmin at the opponent. The Pikmin will stay on and leech damage. * Up - Pikmin Chain :Olimar links the Pikmin as a chain and uses them as a rope to climb back on the stage. * Down - Pikmin Order :Olimar blows his whistle and gathers the Pikmin in order by color. * Final Smash - End of Day :Olimar gets into his rocket and blasts of as the opponents get attacked by monsters. Olimar's ship crashes back down, sending the enemies flying. Tier Matchup with Sonic Green Hill Zone On Green Hill Zone, Olimar can't jump across the valley. He just lands in front of the opponent's starting position. He doesn't slide at all on the checkers. When the stage crumbles, he can't recover with just three Pikmin, but six is long enough. The checkpoint can knock him three quarters across the valley. Trophies ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Olimar has been confirmed for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U on the official website on July 12, 2013. Changes from Brawl Custom Moves *'Default Standard' - ' : *'''Custom Standard 1 - ' : *'''Custom Standard 2 - ' : *'''Default Side - ' : *'''Custom Side 1 - ' : *'''Custom Side 2 - ' : *'''Default Up - ' : *'''Custom Up 1 - ' : *'''Custom Up 2 - ' : *'''Default Down - ' : *'''Custom Down 1 - ' : *'''Custom Down 2 - ' : *'''Final Smash - '' : Trophies Rematch with Sonic Windy Hill On Windy Hill, Olimar can cross under the stage and even make it back. He can make it back on the stage from offscreen. He can jump back and forth from the left platform to the right and even fly above the stage. The right spring can bounce him close to the circle. He can bounce from the left spring to the upper platform without a midair jump. Trivia Gallery File:Olimar SSBB.jpg|Artwork from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Sonicolimarwiiu.jpg|Olimar and Sonic next to a Hocotate ship. SSB4 Sonic Wily Castle Final Destination.png|Olimar and Sonic on the Final Destination form of Wily's castle. References External Links *Smash Bros. official site Category:Pikmin characters Category:Males Category:Heroes